


Just an ordinary day at last

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Books, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Living Together, Lots of kissing, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Books, Food, and Crowley. Aziraphale's most favorite things. And he gets to spend an entire day enjoying all three. Just a normal day in a post-apocalypse world for an angel and his favorite demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Just an ordinary day at last

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FenrisLorsrai for betaing and providing a title. As always, thanks to the SOSH for their continued support and encouragement, even when the brain weasels get feisty. 
> 
> This fic is completely self-indulgent because I just wanted to write more soft, fat, ace Aziraphale who is loved and adored by Crowley and who also loves and adores Crowley in return.

It was a light rainy day, as Aziraphale made his way back to the bookshop. He held a light tan umbrella overhead with his left hand and a package tucked under his right arm. He hummed quietly to himself as he walked. He’d been to pick up a rare book he’d had his eye on for quite a while that he’d finally been able to haggle the previous owner into trading. Despite the slightly overcast day, he was feeling optimistic and he’d started the day on a good foot, curled in bed with his beloved Crowley.

While he still didn’t sleep, Aziraphale found that he enjoyed curling up with Crowley in bed every night and waking up with him every morning. While Crowley slept through the night, Aziraphale would read and watch over him. One of the things Aziraphale had discovered after Crowley had moved into the bookshop was that Crowley could be very clingy in his sleep. He would sleep with his arms around Aziraphale and his head pillowed on Aziraphale’s plump thighs or his fat stomach. There wasn’t much more Aziraphale could do but stay there and read while his dearheart slept soundly.

This particular morning, he’d spent a lovely couple hours holding Crowley as he’d slowly woken up. He’d known Aziraphale planned to get up early to retrieve his book so he’d set an alarm to get ample cuddling time before Aziraphale left him. Aziraphale had changed into his clothes for the day and left Crowley with a kiss before heading off for his acquisition. Crowley had still been in bed and Aziraphale expected to find him still curled up there when he finally returned. Crowley really wasn’t a morning person, when he didn’t have to be.

Aziraphale reached the bookshop and let himself in. He kept the sign flipped to closed, as he relocked the door and headed to his office. He set the book in its package aside and changed out of his long coat into his comfortable sweater. He smiled as he adjusted the sweater over his round stomach and plump arms. The sweater was well worn and fit him perfectly. He loved how comfortable it was and how at home he felt in it, especially when spending the day in the bookshop proper.

“Angel, that you?” Crowley called from upstairs.

“It is, dearest,” Aziraphale called back.

Aziraphale sat down at his desk and opened his package, carefully lifting his new book out and setting it down. He smiled. It was a first edition of Franz Kafka’s Die Verwandlung (The Metamorphosis). He had been trying to acquire the book for several years when finally, the previous owner had agreed to his trade for one of the original pages of an original copy of the Gutenberg’s Bible, given that Aziraphale had both an original intact copy and several loose leaves for just such a need. It had been a fair trade and the seller had sent his son to London to meet Aziraphale for the exchange. Aziraphale wiggled happily as he pulled on his gloves and glasses and began to carefully look through the book.

While he worked, he heard the creak of the stairs as Crowley made his way downstairs and sauntered over.

“Hey, angel love,” Crowley whispered, leaning against the back of Aziraphale’s chair and wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders. “Missed you.”

Crowley kissed his cheek as Aziraphale smiled. “I was barely gone half an hour, darling.”

“I know. Missed you anyway.” Crowley gave his shoulders a squeeze and rested his chin on one broad shoulder. “How’d it go?”

“Oh, it went fine. Perfectly reasonable exchange. The bookseller kept it in pristine condition. It’ll do nicely as part of my collection.”

Crowley hummed in agreement. “Would you like some breakfast? I can…uh…make something, if you’d like.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale smiled. “No, I think I’ll be fine until lunch.”

“Alright. Enjoy your book. I’m gonna check on the plants.”

“I love you, dearest.”

“Love you, angel.”

Crowley kissed his cheek again and gave one last squeeze before standing to head back upstairs. Aziraphale grinned to himself and continued to carefully flip through his newest acquisition.

Sometime after the failed apocalypse, Crowley had slowly begun moving his stuff from his flat in Mayfair to the bookshop. The move into the bookshop had occurred slowly over weeks. The plants had been the last of Crowley’s items to make the move. Aziraphale had waited and watched, as Crowley not-so-sneakily moved in. Weeks passed and everything important to Crowley, except his plants, had been moved in. Aziraphale had found it strange that the plants still weren’t involved. Finally, one afternoon, Crowley admitted that he’d been scared to bring the plants over. 

Aziraphale knew, from his night after the almost apocalypse, that Crowley had not been kind to them. The poor terrified things were waiting in the flat to find out their fate. Aziraphale had convinced Crowley to bring them and they would slowly tend to the plants together. The plants had been taken to a spare room upstairs that had perfect lighting for them. Now Crowley was able to tend to the plants on his own, without fear from himself or the plants.

Aziraphale finished his inspection of the book. It really was in pristine condition. He stood and carried it over to the bookshelf containing the rest of his prized collection pieces and carefully cataloged it amongst the others. He returned to his desk and removed his gloves. He sat carefully in his chair, wiggling to settle himself into the seat before he grabbed the current book he was reading and opened it to where he’d last left off. He could read for a bit until Crowley finished with his plants.

It didn’t take long for Crowley to eventually make his way back downstairs to join Aziraphale. Instead of moving to sit on the couch, like he normally would, Crowley sat down on the floor by Aziraphale’s feet and rested his head on the angel’s knee. Aziraphale glanced down to find that Crowley had his eyes closed. He reached out and ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair and the demon hummed appreciatively. Aziraphale went back to his reading and continued to card his fingers through Crowley’s hair. As he read, he rested his book on the plumpest part of his stomach so he wouldn’t have to hold it one-handed and risk accidentally dropping the book or hitting his beloved.

He continued to read for a while longer and Crowley seemed content to stay where he was on the floor. Occasionally he’d make little sounds, mainly hums of contentment, like little demonic purrs that reassured Aziraphale that he was still there, still happy. Morning soon shifted into midday and Aziraphale decided he was ready for lunch. He closed his book and set it aside.

“Ready for lunch, my love?” he asked the demon still curled up at his feet.

Sleepy golden eyes blinked up at him as Crowley sat up and stretched. “Yeah. Suppose I am.”

Despite his gangly tangle of limbs, he managed to stand up in one fluid movement and held out his hands for Aziraphale. The angel took them and Crowley hefted him to his feet. As soon as Aziraphale was standing, Crowley’s arms wrapped around his fat middle and held him tightly.

“I love you,” Crowley said, pressing a kiss against Aziraphale’s lovely double chin.

Aziraphale giggled. “I love you, too, dearheart.”

Crowley gave him another squeeze around his middle and kissed him on the lips. Aziraphale held Crowley and kissed him in return, enjoying the soft press of Crowley’s lips against his own. It had easily become one of his favorite things, once they were on their own side and had officially begun their romantic relationship. Whether it was a quick press of lips, first thing in the morning before he slipped out of bed or a kiss exchanged as Crowley flitted around the bookshop while Aziraphale worked or several lingering kisses simply because they could.

“I’m the luckiest demon in all of creation,” Crowley said, pressing one last kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek. “Loved by the most beautiful, fat angel in all of existence.”

Aziraphale blushed but smiled. “I’m the luckiest angel in all of creation because I’m loved by the most handsome and kind demon in all of existence.”

It was Crowley’s turn to blush, as he stuttered out several disconnected vowels. “Angel, you can’t just say that.”

“I believe I can and did.”

“Cheeky bastard.” Crowley leaned in and kissed him again. “Let’s go to lunch.”

Aziraphale nodded. He let go of Crowley so he could slip off his sweater and pull on his coat. Crowley pulled on his jacket and pulled out a pair of his sunglasses from the inner pocket. He never wore the glasses inside the bookshop. Not these days. Aziraphale loved Crowley’s eyes. Loved how sunshine golden bright they were when he looked at Aziraphale with nothing but love. Once they were both ready, they headed out. Crowley waited while Aziraphale locked up the bookshop and then held the car door open for Aziraphale.

“Thank you, dearest,” Aziraphale said with a smile.

Crowley nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks, and closed the door before going around to his side. Aziraphale watched him and smiled.

“Where to, angel?” Crowley asked, the Bentley humming to life and Queen’s ‘Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy’ playing through the speakers.

“There’s that lovely little Italian restaurant just outside Mayfair we haven’t been to in a while.”

“Anything you want, angel.”

Crowley began driving, speeding down the London roadways despite Aziraphale’s protests. Of course, Aziraphale’s protests about Crowley’s driving were mostly in jest. It was all part of their relationship. Always had been. Crowley drove too fast and Aziraphale protested. The only time Crowley hadn’t driven too fast was the first time Aziraphale had ridden in the Bentley, back in 1941. Aziraphale always suspected that was because Crowley hadn’t wanted their time together to be over too quickly since it was the first time they’d seen each other in almost one hundred years. 

It had startled Aziraphale, the first time he’d ridden with Crowley after that when the demon went speeding down the street without a care for others. But eventually, Aziraphale had come to accept it. Knew that it was just Crowley’s way of feeling in control of something when the chaos around him was too much.

Though, now, Aziraphale suspected Crowley was just too impatient to suffer through normal traffic and continued to drive fast because he didn’t want to waste any of their time together. While they could spend hours and days and weeks and months and years together doing anything and everything they wanted now, it made sense to Aziraphale that Crowley would want each moment to matter. Whether it was spending time in the bookshop, walks in St. James Park, or meals at Aziraphale’s favorite restaurants. Crowley wanted them all, every moment, without interruption or issue. It was part of what Aziraphale loved about him.

“You’re thinking very loudly,” Crowley said, as he parked the Bentley. “Everything alright, angel?”

“Oh, yes. Only thinking about you and how much I love you.”

Crowley blushed again and covered his face with his hands. “Angel.”

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed his cheek. Crowley uncovered his face and looked at Aziraphale with a smile. The demon shook his head and leaned in to kiss Aziraphale again. An afternoon of kisses seemed to be their current theme. Aziraphale was not complaining. He loved kissing Crowley. He loved that he had the freedom to kiss the being he loved whenever he wanted. He deepened the kiss, fingers curling into Crowley’s hair.

“Angel… angel… I thought you wanted lunch,” Crowley said, in between kisses.

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale replied.

He planted one more kiss against Crowley’s lips. Crowley slipped out of the car and raced around to open Aziraphale’s side.

“After you, angel.”

Aziraphale held his hand and they headed inside the restaurant. They were shown to their usual seat and while Aziraphale looked over the menu, Crowley ordered them wine. Aziraphale decided on a Gnocchi di ricotta, dressed in butter and sage.

“You’ll have some won’t you, dear?” Aziraphale asked once he’d ordered.

“I suppose.”

“I promise you’ll enjoy the ricotta. It’s made with goat milk. I know you prefer ricotta made from goat’s milk to the kind made from cow’s milk.”

“Only because it was the goat milk ricotta that we had at that little Italian restaurant in Italy in 1440.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Oh, I remember that. It was during our summer there. You picked that restaurant.”

“Yeah, because I was trying to… impress you.”

Crowley didn’t look at Aziraphale. Instead, his covered eyes were downcast as he picked at the linen tablecloth. Aziraphale reached across the table and held Crowley’s hand.

“My love,” he said. “Darling, I have so loved our dates, all of these years.”

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale. “I guess I wasn’t very sneaky.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “No, you weren’t. But I appreciated it all the same. Excuses to spend time with you. Without technically breaking the rules we’d set forth.”

“Our rules were kind of rubbish if we weren’t even gonna follow them properly in the first place.”

“The rules were always sort of there as a “Look, we have rules, so what we’re doing is technically not wrong” and that was only really so I could pretend later, if Heaven caught on, that you had tricked me with your wily serpent ways.”

“Yes, yes, blame the big bad demon for seducing you.” There was laughter in Crowley’s voice as he spoke.

Aziraphale chuckled. “It’s what Heaven would think. Though, I think we know who really did the seducing.”

“Do we?” Crowley’s eyebrows shot above his glasses, as he looked at Aziraphale incredulously.

“Oh, darling, you were the one smitten with me from the moment I told you I gave away my flaming sword.”

Crowley sputtered several disconnected syllables. Aziraphale squeezed his hand.

“It’s alright, dearheart.”

Crowley shook his head. “Heaven didn’t deserve you, angel. They didn’t know they had the most dangerous weapon when it came to you. They made you Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden, placed you here on Earth, and didn’t realize you could be the ultimate weapon.”

“Only against you.”

Crowley lifted Aziraphale’s hand and placed a kiss against the back of it. “It was enough, wasn’t it?”

“Always enough with you.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s knuckles. The waiter soon arrived with Aziraphale’s meal. Crowley sipped his wine and watched as Aziraphale took his first bite of the Gnocchi di ricotta. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, moaning his appreciation.

“Oh, Crowley, you simply must try this!” He held up a forkful for Crowley to try, his other hand under the fork to catch any sauce.

“Alright.” Crowley leaned forward and took a small bite. “Oh, that is good. Definitely the goat milk.”

Aziraphale smiled and took another bite for himself. Crowley sipped his wine and watched Aziraphale, content to see his angel so happy. The gnocchi was very good, but the food had always been one of Aziraphale’s favorite human things to enjoy. Crowley’s enjoyment came from watching Aziraphale eat, from watching Aziraphale be happy. If Aziraphale was happy, then Crowley was happy.

The angel coaxed Crowley into eating a few more bites. Once he was done eating, Aziraphale dabbed at his mouth with his napkin.

“Dessert?” Crowley asked.

“Oh, I shouldn’t.”

“Angel.” Crowley held the dessert menu out to Aziraphale. “One little treat.”

Aziraphale smiled and took the menu. “One won’t hurt.”

Aziraphale read over the menu, trying to decide which dessert sounded best to him. He was also hoping to find one that he could coax Crowley into sharing a few bites with him. As much as he loved food, he loved being able to share food. Especially share meals. His dates with Crowley weren’t just a way for them to spend time together. It was a way for him to share his happiness with Crowley. He opted to order a creamy rose panna cotta. Crowley wouldn’t admit it but he had a bit of a sweet tooth and Aziraphale was good at tempting him into treating himself, as much as Crowley tempted him into the same.

Crowley refilled Aziraphale’s wine glass and handed it over to him. He refilled his own and smiled.

“What?” Aziraphale asked.

“Nothing.”

“Crowley.”

“You’re incredibly beautiful and very distracting.”

“How am I distracting?”

Crowley set his glass down and pulled his sunglasses off, so he could look at Aziraphale with his golden eyes, full of love.

“Distracting, because all I wanna do is kiss you.”

Aziraphale blushed. “Oh.”

Crowley stood and moved to Aziraphale’s side of the table. He leaned in and kissed Aziraphale. The angel’s fingers curled into Crowley’s hair as the kiss deepened.

“Love you, angel,” Crowley whispered against Aziraphale’s lips.

“I love you, darling.”

Crowley kissed him once more before returning to his seat and put his sunglasses back on. When the waiter returned with Aziraphale’s dessert, Crowley leaned forward on the table and watched intently as Aziraphale took the first bite. Aziraphale moaned as the rose flavor of the panna cotta melted across his tongue. Crowley hid a smile behind his wine glass, as Aziraphale savored several more bites.

“Oh, Crowley, you have to try a bite. They used the goat milk for the panna cotta, too.”

Crowley gladly tried the bite Aziraphale held out to him. Anything to make his angel happy.

“Yeah, angel, it’s delicious.”

Aziraphale grinned and took another bite. Oh, he was so happy to be enjoying a good dessert with the love of his life. He ate the rest of his dessert, sharing only a couple more bites with Crowley before finishing the rest himself. He dabbed at his mouth with his napkin and smiled at Crowley.

“Ready to go home, dearest?” Aziraphale asked.

“After you, angel.”

Aziraphale stood and held out his hand to Crowley who took it gladly. With a snap, Crowley paid their bill as they headed out to the car. When they reached the Bentley, Crowley stepped forward to open the door for Aziraphale but the angel surprised him by moving to press him against the door and kissing him.

“Thank you for lunch,” he said.

“Of course, angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him again. Crowley’s arms wrapped around his fat, plump waist, holding him close as Aziraphale’s fingers curled into Crowley’s hair as he deepened the kiss. For all Aziraphale knew, time stood still as they stood in the parking lot, up against the Bentley, kissing like the two fools in love that they were.

“Angel, we should get home. To the bookshop with a nice comfortable couch, just waiting for us.”

“I suppose we should.”

Crowley smiled and reached up to gently cup Aziraphale’s plump cheek. “I said you’re distracting. Pretty angel, perfect for holding and kissing.”

“Wily serpent. Let’s go home.”

Aziraphale placed one final quick kiss to Crowley’s lips before moving so Crowley could open the door to the Bentley. Crowley drove them back to the bookshop, the Bentley blasting Queen’s ‘Crazy Little Thing Called Love’ as they made their way back to Soho. 

Once they were safely back in the bookshop, Aziraphale back in his comfortable sweater and Crowley out of his jacket and sunglasses, they curled up on the couch together. Crowley curled into Aziraphale’s side, his arms around Aziraphale’s middle and his head pillowed on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale’s arms were similarly around Crowley, holding his demon love close. And they spent the afternoon together, happy and in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
